Book 4, Chapter 4
by Peace out rock on
Summary: Now into the 4th chapter of Book 4, the big moment comes, when Aang must decide if hr should purpose to Katara. And, a big moment happens with Toph and Haru. chapter 5 is on its way. Review and leave ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own avatar, the names of these characters, or nick. Avatar belongs to Mike and Brian. I am nothing more than a fan.**

**World After Sozin**

Summery-

It had been 2 weeks since the group put the world at peace, and things were going great for the group. Aang birthday was 2 days after the comet and had turned 13, and was currently seeing Katara. Katara's birthday passed while in the Fire Nation and was now 15. Zuko is now 19 and so is Mai. Mai and Zuko are toghter and in love. Sokka was 16 and Sukki was 16, they were also dating. Toph, well she was a loner...but still had the love of her friends. Everyone thought that the group would always be toghter...but that wasn't the case when their destines called for them. Aang and Katara planned on moving to the South Pole to re-build and set up a life there. Zuko, or Fire Lord Zuko was going to go lead his nation with his girlfriend Mai. As for Toph, her parents wanted her home, they had now respected her and gave her freedom. Sokka and Sukki were off too kyosei island. It seemed as if nothing was going to be the same anymore. So, thats the summery, lets get into the StOrY!

**Book 4 Air - Chapter One: Goodbyes are the Hardest Part**

"Aang, tell Gran-Gran I love her and that I'll be safe." Sokka said.

"Sure, any message for Granpokku?" Aang asked.

"Tell him to think about the new nick names I came up for him...since GranPokku doesn't sit well with him" Sokka told Aang.

Aang laughed and was about to help Sukki put her and Sokka's things on their boat, but Sokka Called Aang back.

"Aang! Come over here for a sec. We need to set some rules."

Aang looked nervous.

"Rules? What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"I mean you and my sister, its cute that you guys want to date, but since you will both be alone in the Southern Water Tribe, I want you to know that you are both young to..."

"Sokka Sokka please!" Aang interrupted Sokka.

"Me and Katara have only been dating for 2 weeks, we haven't even gone on 3 dates!"

"I know...but" Sokka said worried.

"I'll be good...I'm only 13!"

"Sokka Come on, the kyosei warriors are expecting us to be there by tomorrow!" Sukki yelled out.

Aang and Sokka hugged good-bye and everyone waved as the saw 2 of their close friends sail away. Katara cried to think that she and her brother would be so far apart for so long. Aang held Katara's hand and told her it was going to be ok.

A few hours later...

"Toph, is that you?"

"Mom! Dad! You came for me! You really do love me!" Toph Shouted out.

"Hello Mr. Biefong, I'm sorry for putting you in so much trouble with Toph being gone so long." Aang said.

"Well...if she didn't leave, you wouldn't have learned earth bending." Toph's Mother Said.

They all hugged Toph good-bye. That night it was just Zuko, Mai, Aang, Katara and Iroh.

"Mai, the stars here in ba sing sai are beautiful, who knows when we will be able to come back, lets go out on the balcony and look at the stars." Zuko asked Mai.

"Stars..ugh who cares its just white dotes in the sky, and besides i get dizzy looking at them." Mai said i her gloomy voice.

"Mai...please, just for tonight."

"Okay fine, but if I puke its your fault."

Zuko loved Mai, she was gloomy and nasty just like him, and knew that he wouldn't want anyone else. But the most important thing he knew, was he didn't want to go back to the fire nation, without a wife.

"Wow Zuko, you were right the stars are beautiful, I haven't done this is years, thank you."

"Well, I know something even more beautiful than the stars, you." Zuko blushed.

They kissed, but little did Mai know that Zuko wanted to tell her more than just how beautiful she was. While this was going on Katara and Aang were spying on them.

"Its so weird, they are just so perfect for each other!" Katara said.

"You know whats also weird, they are kissing in the same spot we did, the night when we put peace back to the world." Aang said.

"Aang you are so sweet! But you seem a little upset, is something wrong?"

"Its just that, everything is going to change, everyone we know and love is now living in different parts of the world. I know that we have hawky to send messages, and Appa for visits, but its just not the same."

Katara hugged Aang, knowing how bad he must have felt.

"Aang, I know things seem are going to seem different, but we will get used to it, and its not like you are going to be living alone, you will be with me."

Aang and Katara kissed, and hung out with Iroh for the night.

**The next morning...**

Katara woke up smelling something amazing.

"Morning Katara! You slept late, well its ok! I made everyone breakfast!" Mai said...in a happy mood.

"Ugh...morning Mai, you ok? You seem happy...for a change." Katara had a very confused look on her face.

Aang and Iroh were sitting down eating Mai's breakfast. Then Zuko walked in.

"Hi everyone! It is such a wonderful day for flying! Aang, appa deserves a good fly today!" Zuko said...happily.

"Zuko...did something happen? Did you take and Mai take happy pills or something?" Aang asked.

Katara sat next to Aang, and Aang put his arm around her waist while Mai stood next to Zuko.

"We have some news... very good news actually!" Mai said.

Aang, Katara and Iroh looked very confused.

"We are getting married!" Zuko yelled out.

Aang and Katara's mouths dropped open, while a big smile light across Iroh's face.

"Married! Zuko my niece! I am most happy for you, i never thought you would get married!" Iroh said.

"Ugh thanks Uncle...I think."

Katara learned over to Aang and said in a whisper "_Guess we should have kept watching last night huh!_"

"This is great! We should celebrate! Iroh go put on some of your famous tea, Katara make a ice sculptor, I'll go into town to..." Aang was stopped in his sentence.

"Umm, Aang , me and Mai have to leave for the fire nation this afternoon, I think this is going to have to wait." Zuko said.

"Oh, ok, well I mean maybe next week?" Aang said with hope.

"Actually me and Zuko have to take down all the monuments of Ozai" Mai said.

"Oh."

Katara looked at Aang, feeling almost helpless, Aang had worked so had to build a strong friendship with everyone, but they were all moving away.

"Aang, how bout this, every end of the month, we will spend a week toghter at...Omashue!" Katara Suggested.

"Thats perfect! I will send Sokka, Sukki and Toph the message about our monthly visits.!" Zuko said.

Aang put a smile on his face. The next morning Zuko and Mai were gone.

**That afternoon...**

Aang and Katara had the rest of the day in Ba Sing Sai alone.

"Katara, want to do something today, seeing thats its our last day?"

"I'd love to Aang, what do you wanna do?"

"Hmm... seems we've done everything in Ba Sing Sai, we've been here for so long."

"Lets just take a walk around the city, maybe something cool will be there." Katara Suggested.

They walked around the city, but they were getting weird looks, Aang and Katara have been seen walking around toghter in Ba Sing Sai, but this time they were holding hands. Which made some heads turn.

"Aang, I think, yea it is, its Aunt Woo!"

"Aunt Woo! Aunt Woo!" Katara and Aang shouted out.

"Children! How have your travels been? And you Mr., I didn't know you were the avatar when you came into town, now I tell everyone that the avatar came into my shop!" Aunt Woo said.

"Sorry, but I wasn't too into being the avatar at the time."

"Aunt Woo? Would you mind giving me a reading?" Katara asked.

"Oh, its you again so you want ANOTHER reading, okay fine come with me."

"Ill wait out here, get some food." Aang said.

"Umm Aunt Woo, when you said I was supposed to Marry a powerful bender...did you know who?" Katara asked.

"I do know who, but, i can not revel that to you."

"What why not! I have to know!" Katara begged.

" I can not tell you because it could throw your hole life apart."

"Alright, I'll give you a hint." Aunt Woo didn't want to upset Katara.

"you already know him, and you will Marry him at a very young age, and he will give you a gift today."

"I KNOW A LOT OF BENDERS! PLEASE JUST TELL ME!"

"Must you know?"

"YEA!"

"fine..when you are older, you are going to marry a very powerful bender named..."

Aang busted in the room.

"Katara you got to see this!" Aang shouted.

Katara turned around and looked at Aang with shock, then turned her head around to look at aunt woo.

She leaned over to Aunt Woo and whispered "Aang, am I going to marry...Aang?"

Aunt Woo didn't say anything but just smiled and stared at katara.

Katara looked back at Aang, she saw him, but in a different way, she saw Aang as a mature kid, he was getting older and much more taller.

She smiled.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked.

"Just come outside, I'm positive you'll love it!"

Katara walked outside to see a rock with "I love you" engraved in it.

Katara rushed over to Aang and hugged him.

"I thought you might like it, seeing how we will be in ice for awhile, a rock would be cool."

Aang and Katara kissed. And Aunt Woo saw.

**That night...**

Aang and Katara were packing their things and getting ready to leave for the Southern Water Tribe.

"So, I guess this is it, leaving for the Southern Water tribe" Iroh said.

"Iroh, take good care, and we will tell everyone about your tea shop!" Aang said.

"Yea! Oh and when we send you a message on Hawky, don't be scared, Hawky is a little scary!" Katara said.

"Good-bye Avatar Aang, Master Katara. May destiny be your friend."

They hugged good-bye.

"Good-bye Iroh!"

"Appa Yip Yip!"

**there will be a chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**World After Sozin's Comet**

**Summery-in chapter one, everyone was was leaving to their new homes. Zuko and Mai were getting married, and Katara met with Aunt Woo, finding out that she was going to marry Aang in the future.**

**(I know it was a little slow in chapter one...it was all mushy and lovey dovey, but this chapter brings back some old faces!)**

**...**

**Book 4: Chapter 2- Old faces return, While new rules Rise.**

"Sokka! Sokka! Sokka, could you please wake up!?"

"Aang, is that you? Are we off to learn a new element?

"Sokka, its Sukki, come on we have to go, I just got a message from Hawky that Aang and Katara will be here early to pick us up."

"Ugh...I just want to sleep! I don't wanna go to a wedding! Its so boarding!" Sokka groaned.

"I hear Zuko ordered an all you can eat MEAT buffet just for you!"

"I'm up! Let's go!"

A few minutes later Appa showed up on Appa.

"AANG! KATARA!" Sokka and Sukki shouted.

"SUKKI! SOKKA!" Aang and Katara shouted out.

They all hugged.

"ROCK ON!"

A giant rock formed into a heart fell.

"Could someone please get me down! I hate being all the way up here!" A voice said.

"Toph?" Katara asked

Toph jumped off Appa.

"Well it aint the earth king!" Toph said.

"But...it is the new Earth Queen!" Toph yelled out.

"Toph! You are the new ruler of the earth kingdom! Thats awesome!" Aang said.

"Yea, its pretty sweet, I get to boss everyone around, and I get to earth bend all the time!"

"Wait, how did that happen?" Sukki asked.

"Well, the councel of 5 figuerd the earth ruler should be a great earth bender, well of course I am the greatest! So they came by my house and told my parents I was to be the new Queen!"

"Wow...thats pretty cool Toph!" Sokka said.

"Come on you guys Zuko's wedding is in a few hours!" Sukki yelled out.

They all climbed aboard Appa and headed toward the Fire Nation Palace.

At the wedding...

Aang, Katara, Sukki, Sokka and Toph arrived at the wedding. It was packed! Everyone person that the Gang new, was at the wedding, even Maang, who was not happy to see Aang and Katara holding hands. Aang was suprised to see that the Guru was there also! The wedding was so special, that even a few spirits showed up!

"Fire nation weddings are weird, I mean everything is red, even Mai's dress, the flowers the floor! I know that this is the fire nation, but geeze some other color would be nice!" Katara said to Sukki.

"Yea, I have to admitt, at first I thought the fire flamming on every corner of the room was cool, but now its a bit...scary!" Sukki said.

"So, Sokka you thinkin about getting married anytime soon?" Aang asked Sokka, as a joke.

"What, me? No, no, no, wait did you think I was, no, I wouldn't, no, I mean, well...maybe." Sokka was nervous.

"Ughh...Sokka I was kidding! are you going to get married to Sukki?"

"Shh! Its starting!" Ty-lee told Aang.

"I do."

"I do."

The gloomy couple walked down the aisle. Iroh was seen crying and so was the bolder.

At the after party, the Gang was sitting toghter eating and talking.

"Yea, me and Aang really fixed up the Southern Water Tribe with Pokku, and some of the Water Benders from the North Pole that moved down to the South. We all made it so beautiful! It looks just like the Northern Water Tribe! We made new homes for everyone, and me and Aang even made our home." Katara told everyone.

"WHAT!? YOU ARE LIVING TOGHTER!? YOU GUYS ARE LIKE 1O TEARS OLD!" Sokka screamed.

"Umm...actually we are 13 and 15." Aang pointed out.

Sokka gave Aang and evil stare across the table.

"I think its cute that they live toghter, but Sokka dose have a point, aren't you guys a little young for that?" Iroh said.

The gang shared all of their adventures since they were gone, and told old stories of when Zuko tried to capture Aang.

They were all laughing and joking around.

But that all was about to change in an instance. Zuko felt someone behind him, the herd someone say "Hello Zuko, my son."

**Chapter three will be coming! Don't worry! I know this was a little short, but trust me, its good!**


	3. Chapter 3

World After Sozins Comet

World After Sozins Comet.

Summery- In chapter one, Aang and Katara went to the south pole, and made the Southern Water tribe look beautiful. Zuko asked Mai to marry him, and they were married a few months after. Toph was now the new Earth Queen. At the party after the wedding, the Gang was sharing stories, when a voice came behind Zuko and Said.."Hello Zuko, my son." So...here we go! (Oh and if you don't mind, could you leave some ideas as to what should happen after this chapter, I'm kinda run outta ideas, I have a few more good things happening in Book 4, but I don't know how much i can keep writing! Thanks!)

Book 4, Chapter Three- Birthday's mean higher relationships.

Zuko was afriad to turn around and see who was behind him, he thought if it was is father he would have to duel him, but he thought if it was his mother, well...then he would be at his happiest. Aang stood up, thinking it was going to be the X-firelord. But when Aang stood up to face the person, it was a women, with long hair wearing a dress.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"I am Zuko's mother."

Zuko turned around to see his mother, standing there, looking just like she did in the picture.

Zuko ran into her arms like he was a child again.

"Mom! I was going to leave in a few days to come look for you! How did you know I was here?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I was banished, so I had to leave the fire nation, so I went to Ba Sing Sai. I stayed there for 2 years. I tried writing letters to you, but I figured that you would never get them because the fire nation would burn them all. But I did manage to send one message to you. Not to long ago actually, I sent you a letter telling you to find the history of your grandfather."

"I thought Iroh sent that!" Zuko said.

"No Zuko, I didn't want to get you all worked up, so I told Iroh to tell you that he sent it." Zuko's mom said.

Mai walked over to greet her mother-in-law. She never thought she would meet her, but now she did.

"Hello, my name is Mai, Its very nice to meet you."

"Zuko, you married Mai! I always knew that you two were a perfect match! She is lovley."

"And I see you have made many friends!"

"Oh, mom this is Aang, hes the Avatar and this is his girlfriend Katara, shes from the Southern Water Tribe and is a Master water bender, and that her brother Sokka, hes a warrior, kinda...and that his girlfriend Sukki, shes a Kyesio Warrior, and thats Toph, she is a master Earth Bender and is the new Earth Queen." Zuko told his mom.

"Wow Zuko, you make us sound so important! I feel so special!" Sukki said.

"The avatar, master water benders, earth queens, warriors...Zuko, your friends are so unique." Zuko's Mom said.

An voice came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentelmen...its time for the Royal Dance, with your Fire Lord Zuko and his New Wife... Mai!"

Mai and Zuko hated dancing, and they actually asked for the royal dance to not happen, but it was a traddition.

"Katara would you like to dance with me?" Aang asked.

"I'd love to Aang!"

Everyone was dancing once Aang and Katara joined in. Everyone but Toph.

Ty-lee came over to the table to get a drink, well she mostly cartwheeled her way over.

"Hey Ty-lee." Toph said.

"Hi Toph, you should go and dance! I have to many boys to dance with anyway, you can have one of them!"

"Gee, thanks, having one of your boy followers is always what i wanted!" Toph said sarcasticly.

12 boys called Ty-lee back to the dance floor.

"Well, can't keep boys waiting!" Ty-lee flipped her way over to the flock of boys.

"Hi Toph, do you want to dance?" Huru asked.

Toph always had a little crush on Huru.

"Sure, but I can't see, so I will mess up."

"Thats okay, I just want to spend time with you." Huru said. Huru also had a tiny crush on Toph.

Toph tried to dance, and was, well terrible but Huru helped her.

"Awww Aang...Huru and Toph are dancing! They do make a good match, seeing as they are both earth benders!" Katara said.

A few hours later the party ended.

But the Gang stayed for the weekend at the royal palace. It has now offically been a year since Sozin's comet. And the Gang celebrated Aang's 14 birthday over the weekend.

That weekend...

"Happy birthday Aang! Katara kissed Aang as soon as Aang woke up.

"Wow, thats a nice way to wake up! Thanks Katara" Aang kissed Katara back.

When Aang walked out of his room with Katara Zuko held a cake, Mai was wearing a stupid happy birthday hat, Sokka made another "artisic" picture, while Tohh, Ty-lee and Sukki made a Aang a new Outfitt.

"Happy 14 birthday Aang!" They all shouted out.

"Thanks guys..nice hat Mai." Aang said while laughing.

The Gang hung out for the rest of the day.

The weekend came to an end, and it was time for everyone to leave.

"Appa airlines leaving in 2 minutes!" Aang shouted out. He was sitting next to Katara with his hand around her waist on Appa.

"Bye Zuko! Bye Mai!" "

While flying...

"You know... next time we see Mai and Zuko, we might have a new member added to the group" Sukki said.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"I mean...what if Zuko and Mai have a kid bye the next time we see them, cause I mean, they are all alone in a palace..."Sukki said.

"Ugh! Sukki please! Don't make me puke!" Toph said.

Okay, here we go, Ba Sing Sai. Toph this is your Stop! Or should I say Queen Toph!" Aang said.

"You guys don't have to call me that!" Toph said.

"Bye Toph! We'll send a message through Hawky soon!"

"Okay, were only 20 minutes from Kyeosi island, so guys get ready!" Aang told Sokka and Sukki.

Once they reached the island they said good-bye to Sukki and Sokka.

"Well Aang, once we get to the Southern water tribe, I think I'm gonna go take a nap, its been a long day." Katara told aang.

"Okay, I'll set up dinner while you rest, you know Katara, your birthday is next week, you exctied?"

"Yea, I'll finally be 16! I'm so excited!"

Then it hit Aang, Katara was going to be 16! And this was no ordinary birthday, Katara was now at marrying age! Aang got really nervous.

"Ugh, Aang, are you ok? You seem suddenly fidgety."

"I'm ok."

2 days later... at the Royal Palace.

Zuko and Mai were having dinner with Ty-lee and Iroh. After dinner Zuko went to his study to see all the latest news. Hawky flew into the room with a message on his back.

"Hawky? Hmm, wonder who its from..." Zuko asked himself.

It was from Aang, who needed to ask Zuko a question.

Dear Zuko,

Greetings hotman! Well, sorry to disturb you from your new life, but I have a crisis! Katara's birthday is in 5 more days! And thats not even the scary part shes going to be 16! Which means she's at marrying age! What should I do? Do you think she is expecting me to purpose to her, but what if I do and she gets made, or what if I don't and she thinks I don't like her! Zuko what do I do! I'm a nervous reck! Oh yea, by the way, you got hot sauce on my glider...but it came off. Now anyway, please help me! You were 19 when you pursosed to Mai, I'm only 14, what should I do!? Well I have to go Zuko, Good Luck leading the fire nation, see you in a year my good hotman!

Your Friend, Avatar Aang!

" Whats that?" Mai asked.

"Its a letter from Aang." Zuko said.

"Is there trouble?" Mai asked.

"Well nothing worldly, its just katara is going to be 16 which means, she is at marrying age, so Aang dosn't know if he should purpose to her."

Mai bursted out laughing.

"He's a child! He can't get married! Tell him no way! Katara will get angry at him, and if she says no, it could jepordies there relationship." Mai said.

"How do you know all this?" Zuko asked.

"I'm a girl, its commen sence to me."

"Let me write to him, I don't want him getting to wrong idea." Mai said.

"Thank you honey." Zuko said

"What? Zuko please don't call me honey..."

"Sorry" He kissed her and went off to bed.

Chapter 4 coming very soon! I had to cut it off somewhere, it was way to long (: leave reviews and ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

World After Sozin's Comet

World After Sozin's Comet

Summery-Zuko and Mai got married and Zuko's mom came too. Toph and Haru danced and both have crushes on each other. Aang turned 14 and Katara's birthday is coming up and is going to be 16. But when a girl in the water tribe turns 16, they are allowed to be married. Aang sent a message to Zuko asking if he should purpose to Katara.

Book 4, Chapter 4- Young love

"happy birthday katara!" Aang suprised katara in the monring.

"Thanks Aang!" Katara kissed Aang.

"Here, these letters came for you, happy birthday cards." Aang gave Katara a bundle of cards.

"Oh boy...Sokka made a drawing." Katara showed Aang a picture that Sokka drew.

The picture showed Aang and Katara kissing with a heart around it, and it said happy birthday to Aang and katara!

Aang and Katara blushed.

There was a letter from Mai and Zuko that said happy birthday and they gave Katara a fire nation braclet.

There was also a letter from Toph, but since Toph couldn't write it was writen by one of her servents. Toph made a hair peice out of the space earth.

"Cool gifts katara, but i have a special gift for you tonight." Aang told Katara.

"Aang, now you made me all worked up! I'm so excited!"

Aang had gotten a letter a few days ago from Mai, saying that he should not as katara to marry him.

"Happy Birthday Katara, my young water bender is now a women." Gran-Gran told Katara.

"Gran-Gran, I'm a little nervous."

"Why katara, its your 16 birthday, you should be excited!"

"It's just that, Aang said he had a special gift for me tonight, what if...what if he gives me a batroble neckless, what if he asks my to marry him."

"Katara if Aang dose ask you to marry him, what will you say?" Gran-Gran asked.

"Well, I don't know, I love Aang with all my heart its just, we are only teenagers, but I do want to be with him forever."

"Katara your students are ready for a leason." Pokku said.

Katara had now become a water bending teacher to young water benders.

Katara didn't finish her leason untill late, and when she walked out of the igloo were she tought at.

When she walked out she saw Aang, by the lake she and Aang had built when re-building the south pole, there were lights in the pool and everything looked beautiful.

"Hi katara."

"Aang, this is so beautiful, what is this all for?"

"Well, it is your birthday, and I wanted to make it special for you, I love you katara."

Katara was very nervous, she thought to herself, this is it, I'm about to get married!

"When I opened my eyes for the first time in 100 years 2 years ago, I knew I loved you, you were just so beautiful, and loving."

"Aang, I love you to, I always have and i just want you to know that..."

Aang kissed her in the middle of her sentence, it was even more romantic then the kiss at Ba Sing Sai.

When they pulled apart from their kiss, Aang was about to pull somthing out of his hand.

Aang put out his hand, and was about to show katara a gift but more than a gift, a neckless.

But Aang relised this wasn't the right time to ask Katara to marry him, it wasn't right.

Katara looked at Aang, she knew what was in his hand, and was so relived that he didn't give it to her.

"Aang, I love you so much, lets just spend the rest of the night by the water."

Aang and katara sat by the lake holding hands, and katara rested her head on Aangs shoulder.

In Ba Sing Sai...

Toph was in the royal court yard earth bending.

"Earth Queen Toph, your guest Haru is here." A guard said.

Toph blushed and got butterflies in her stomach, she had a huge crush on Haru at that point.

"Hi Toph, cool new earth bending move."

"Haru! Hi!"

"Hey! I figured we could go into town and get something to eat." Haru said.

"Yea that would be great let me just get back into my regualr clothes, aparently I'm not allowed to leave the palace without my royal clothing."

"Wow, thats annoying, but you look pretty in your dress and your hair looks nice up."

Toph blushed.

"Thanks, I have no idea what i look like, but hearing you say that, makes me feel like I'm beautiful."

"Well..you are."

Haru and Toph walked around Ba Sing Sai toghter. They went to Iroh's tea shop. It was the most popular tea shop in all of Ba Sing Sai.

"Hey Iroh, hows the tea business?" Toph came into the room.

"Queen Toph, its an honor to have you in my shop."

"Iroh, dude seriously, you don't have to call me that!"

Toph and Haru sat down and had a cup of tea.

"So, have you talked to Aang, or katara latley?" Haru asked.

"Suger Queen sent me a letter a few days ago, something about her birthday."

After they got tea, they walked around and Toph took Haru to the top of the Re-built wall.

"Wow its so nice up here" Haru said.

"Yea, I like to come up here, to just think."

Toph faced Haru.

"Haru, I have to admitt, I have a crush on you...actually I have for..."

Haru kissed Toph, on top of the wall of Ba Sing Sai.

Chapter 5...coming soon!


End file.
